


Having Some Fun

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (i think), Characters Refered to by Their Initials, Established Relationship, F/F, Very Light Implied Exhibitionism, young adult characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: B always has the best ideas to cure R's boredom.





	Having Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic for this fandom and my first f/f smut. I regret almost everything.

R didn’t have to do anything besides standing there and watching the meeting. Her mother had given a big speech about how she had to learn her future duties, but she would rather read a good book.

B seemed to notice how bored she was, because she managed to walk between the other young volunteers, that knew they wouldn’t be heard if they spoke up, and stood on her side.

“Want to do something fun?” B whispered on her ear.

R shivered. B’s ideas were either really great - like jumping naked on the headquarters’ pool at night while everyone slept or using tongue in their stage kisses during rehearsals - or really bad - like a bat costume with working wings that were too big to pass through any door or jumping naked on the headquarters’ pool during winter, which caused them to almost get caught and made them sneeze for days. But anything seemed better than hearing her mother and those old folks go on and on about safety and other boring subjects.

R nodded slightly, avoiding looking at her mother. B took her hand and pulled her out of the room. When they were far enough into the corridor, she kissed R’s cheek and asked in a low voice:

“Do you want to take a further step?”

R supposed she meant in their relationship. They had been talking about it, exploring new, more daring things. It was usually B giving the ideas and R following. Where she learned so much, R didn’t know. Maybe she just had more imagination. Either way, R really enjoyed it.

She nodded, and B gave her a bright smile before pulling her into a room.

Its lightning was poor. It was used as a storage room, it seemed, as it had some old furniture covered by stained sheets. B gently pushed her until her lower back hit a small table.

The lightning did not allow her to read B’s face, or to see what she was doing until she felt her skirt being pulled up. B used something to hold it into place, leaving the front of R’s legs and her underwear exposed.

“Open your legs, darling.” She whispered, mindful that they were in a house full of people, many of them older and unaware of their relationship.

R obeyed, shivering in anticipation. B reached a hand out to her underwear, playing with the laces before using a finger to trace R’s body.

R had to use her hands to support herself on the table. It was the first time B (or anyone) touched her there, and it felt good even with a layer of cloth between them. B wasn’t letting that be an obstacle, as she explored with her finger every corner, every fold.

She seemed to have a preference for some spots in the middle, to which her finger returned again and again, before sliding to tease her opening. R could tell when B found her clit, as the sensation intensified immensely. Her heavy sigh gave B a confirmation.

B kept rubbing it, and R was really thankful for the table that prevented her from falling as her legs felt weak. She had to bite her lip to avoid making sounds.

Then B suddenly stopped. R was about to beg her to continue when she realized she wasn’t done yet, but simply repositioning herself.

B raised her own skirt as she stood impossibly close to R, their chest and hips almost touching. R held her with one arm, and pulled her closer, and B started rubbing their clits together.

Once again R felt her legs weak. She could now see B better, and didn’t she look absolutely gorgeous. And the feeling was just heavenly. B quickly picked up a pace, and she could feel herself getting wet.

They were really doing that, in a storage room, so close to all those people, to her own mother. R only wished she didn’t have to be silent. She wanted to praise B, tell her how much she loved her, how much she was enjoying this. She wanted to hear B, to hear the pleasure in her voice, to hear she describing her moves and telling R to be quiet so they wouldn’t be caught.

She saw stars, but she didn’t want to stop yet. Luckily, neither did B. They kept going, and she came again and again. She thought what if they weren’t in their underwear, would she feel B coming too? They needed to try that next.

They eventually stopped, both breathless and exhausted. They took a moment to help each other recompose. It seemed no one had gone after them yet, so they could stay a little bit longer.

“It was amazing.” R whispered.

“I knew you would like it.” B answered in the same tone.

They kept silent after that, just in case. R thought of what it would feel like to walk back into the meeting room, where all those people were, completely unaware of what they did. To look at them while feeling the moisture on her underwear.

She turned to B, who just smiled. She supposed it was on purpose, part of the fun. Indeed, R could come to enjoy it.


End file.
